Perform studies of ganulocyte collection, function, and transfusion. Therapeutic and prophylactic studies on neutropenic patients with documented infections will be conducted. Histocompatibility testing, leukoagglutination studies, ABo compatibilty, and leukocyte cross-matching will be evaluted. Perform studies in collaboration with other contractors. Make relevant analysis of the data obtained and prepare administratice and scientific reports.